Yōji Aburame
was a member of Konohagakure's Aburame clan. After joining Root, he sometimes went by the name . Background Yōji was raised by an abusive father who was jealous of Yōji's natural talent. When Yōji accidentally spilled juice on his father on his fifth birthday, his father slit his throat to punish him. Yōji retaliated by killing his father. Orphaned, Yōji was soon recruited into Root, a faction of the Anbu led by Danzō Shimura. Because he'd lost the ability to speak when his father attacked him, Danzō taught him how to use the insects that inhabited his body to produce words. Though effective, it made his voice sound weird and tired him out, for which reason he preferred to remain silent. When Itachi Uchiha joined the Academy, Yōji was assigned to pose as a student and observe Itachi, passing along reports about Itachi to Danzō. A year after Itachi graduated from the Academy, Yōji was assigned to Itachi's Team 2 so that he could continue to watch him. The two never spoke, and Itachi left the team after only a few months. A few years later, when Itachi joined the Anbu's Team Ro, Yōji - using the codename Sugaru - was also added to the team. Officially he was just another member, but Danzō informed Itachi that Sugaru's sole responsibility was to keep Itachi safe from harm. As the Uchiha clan began moving towards a coup, Sugaru continued to watch Itachi both during and after Team Ro's missions, the latter in secret. In doing so he learned of Itachi and Shisui Uchiha's plans to try and stop the coup by using Kotoamatsukami on Fugaku Uchiha. After reporting this to Danzō, Sugaru used his insects' poison to subdue Shisui, enabling Danzō to take Shisui's Mangekyō Sharingan for himself. Shisui escaped before his second Mangekyō could be taken, but the insects' poison couldn't be removed and he would die anyway; the poison would then break down so it wouldn't show up during an autopsy. Sugaru continued to watch Itachi on Danzō's instructions. When Itachi left the village following the Uchiha Clan Downfall, he called out Sugaru, aware that he would be followed wherever he went. Sugaru didn't believe Itachi could do anything to stop him, but was quickly proven wrong: Itachi used Tsukuyomi on the insects inhabiting Sugaru's body, preventing him from moving. He then used Amaterasu on Sugaru, burning him and each of his insects until only ashes remained. Sugaru, via his insects, cried out in agony as he died, finally avenging Shisui. Abilities As an Aburame, Yōji housed insects inside his body that fed off his chakra, being able to direct them in combat against his opponents. He carried a particular species of insect called kochū, which had the ability to infect enemies with a deadly poison that first paralysed the victim and then killed them shortly afterwards; this poison also had the special property of disappearing after the victim's death, making it undetectable during an autopsy. This made these insects highly effective in assassinations, as they were undetectable as mosquitoes yet as deadly as scorpions. It was Yōji's ability to control these insects that made Danzō Shimura recruit him for Root. Yōji also learned how to use the sound emitted by his insects to mimic speech, counteracting his muteness, although this ability was tiring and couldn't be sustained for long.